La música y el amor
by SoyGabrielTheHuman
Summary: Finn es un chico de 19 años y es el cantante de una banda llamada " Intoxicados " , en una de sus conciertos le dedicara una cancion a una chica que nunca olvidara y volvera a ver en el futuro en la preparatoria Ooo . Pasen y leen mi primer fanfic :) FinnxMarceline


1h El día que te conocí por primera vez… /1h

Era un día cualquiera del mes de febrero, una banda llamada "Intoxicados" integrada por 3 chicos de preparatoria ; Jake el baterista un chico con pelo rubio oscuro con una chaqueta del mismo color con jeans negros y con converse negros luego estaba Marshall lee el bajista con pelo negro , una camisa roja con jeans azul oscuro y unos zapatillas converse rojas , y por ultimo estaba Finn el vocalista y guitarrista de cabello rubio , ojos azules como el mar , llevaba una chaqueta azul con capucha blanca , una remera negra abajo , jeans azul oscuro y unos converse negros .

La banda Intoxicados se presentaría por sexta vez en un concierto para 1000 personas, los chicos estaban muy emocionados y a la vez nerviosos… nunca antes habían tocado con tanta gente presente pero aun así los emocionaba, cuando el concierto estaba por empezar a los chicos se les ocurrió una idea genial.

Finn: Chicos, ¿qué tal si antes de tocar nuestra última canción hacemos que una chica suba al escenario y le dedicamos una canción?

Jake: Nose Finn ¿Y si la chica intenta asesinarnos?

Marshall: No exageres Jake, yo digo que si total si muero, moriré tocando música

Finn: Esta echo, yo elegiré a la chica

Los chicos subieron y ya habían tocado muchas canciones, era el momento para elegir a la chica y poder despedirse, pero ¿A quién elegiría Finn para dedicar una canción? Habían muchas chicas que no sabía a quién elegir… hasta que vio a una chica de pelo negro, usaba un escote ajustado de color negro y un jean gris hasta los muslos y unas zapatillas converse grises, ella parecía gustarle la banda aunque tal vez no los conocía porque solo quería acompañar a su mejor amiga a un concierto de Rock. 

Finn: Bueno gente muchas gracias por haber venido a este concierto, tocaremos una última canción y elegiremos a una chica para que suba al escenario con nosotros, y esa chica será… Tu – Dijo esto apuntando a la chica pelinegro que no sabía porque entre tanta gente la eligió a ella –Sube vamos, no tengas miedo, vamos – La chica estaba subiendo al escenario emocionada y nerviosa a la vez nunca le había pasado esto jamás.

Finn: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Marceline: Marceline… - Decía aun nerviosa

Finn: Bueno Marceline esta canción está dedicada a ti y a todos los que están aquí, disfrútalo linda – Al decir eso la chica se ruborizo.

Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser  
Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies

Y tengo también  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Para tu amor no hay despedidas  
Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad  
Y para tu amor que me ilumina  
Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel

Y tengo también  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no s como explicar  
Lo que siento  
Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
Y no hay dudas

Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón  
Te venero  
Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor  
Por existir

Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
Lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también lo conseguir  
Para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies

Y tengo también  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no s como explicar  
Lo que siento  
Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
Y no hay dudas

Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón  
Te venero  
Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor

Al terminar la canción Finn le da un pequeño pero tierno beso en el cachete mientras que todos los fanáticos gritaban y aplaudían, Marceline estaba con la cara como un tomate después de ese acto tan imprevisto por parte del cantante.

Finn: Gracias gente, Intoxicados se va hasta la próxima, los queremos; buenas noches

Los chicos se estaban retirando pero Finn se quedó con Marceline para decirle algo antes de que se retire con su amiga.

Finn: ¿Te gusto la canción?

Marceline: S.. Si me gusto – dijo esto un poco sonrojada y nerviosa

Finn: Jaja te ves muy linda sonrojada, te daré mi número de celular por si alguna vez te sientes sola o quieras hablar con alguien – Al terminar de decir eso le entre un pequeño papel con los números del celular.

Marceline: Gracias… ya me tengo que ir.

Finn: Esta bien, nos volveremos a ver… Marceline – Al decir esto le da un beso muy cerca de los labios para luego marcharse con sus compañeros que lo esperaban.

Marceline no sabía que hacer se quedó petrificado por tal acto del rubio, hasta que su amiga la llamo para marcharse y sacarla del trance que tenía en ese momento, pensando en que haría con el número celular del muchacho y saber si alguna vez lo volvería a ver…


End file.
